DANZA PROHIBIDA
by alexacullen87
Summary: ¿BAILAMOS LAMBADA?-Dije susurrando a su oido. -TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES, PRINCESA- contestó el hombre de cabello cobrizo del que estaba locamente enamorada...Le dio play a la musica y comenzamos 'la danza prohibida'. BxE. Mini-fanfic 3 capitulos.
1. Bailando Salsa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la genial Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece

**Pen name: alexacullen87**

**Nombre de autor: Alexandra de Leon**

**Rating: M**

**Protagonistas: Edward, Bella**

**Personajes secundarios: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Angela, Tania**

**Personajes de mi creación: Daniel Juarez, Andrea.**

* * *

Lo acepto estos 2 últimos años universitarios había sido un ratón de laboratorio, la chica simple, de vestuario casual, con gafas de pasta y la más patosa y aburrida de la Universidad de Phoenix, casi me llevo el premio nobel.

Y para ser sincera conmigo misma ya me había aburrido de ese rol, así que Alice mi única amiga junto con Rose brincaría de felicidad cuando le diera la noticia que estaba dispuesta a cambiar de look y de vida! Quizás mi único incentivo era demostrarle a su queridísimo pero mujeriego hermanito Eddie Cullen (aunque Alice dijera lo contrario y lo defendiera) lo que se perdería conmigo, después que me engaño con Lauren la capitana de porristas y los encontré en los vestidores del equipo de futbol, me partió el alma en pedazos, con eso resumo el hecho de que entré en un estado catatónico y que no salí de ese trance por varios días y sufrí la metamorfosis de convertirme de un objeto totalmente inanimado y sin vida a una zombi, no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con él, y sin embargo, aún a pesar de todo lo seguía amando intensamente y como la primera vez.

Suspiré frente al espejo, ya que sería la última vez que vería esta imagen de mi, por lo menos en lo que me resta de la universidad y la vida, observé mi reloj y eran las 3:56pm, se me hacia tarde para ir a mi taller de baile, si, ¡sorprendente! ¡Yo Bella Swan bailando! Pero era eso o hacer ejercicio, y lo segundo ni muerta!

Llegue derrapando y Danny mi profesor de baile me habló…

-Bella has progresado tanto en tus pasos de baile que te pasaré al siguiente nivel. ¡Lo vez! y tú que no te creías apta para el baile!

- Lo sé profesor Danny, sin usted no lo hubiese logrado…

-Estoy satisfecho con tu progreso Bella, considéralo un hecho; si no hubieras dado una, renunciaba a la docencia de baile latino y me regresaba _ipso-facto_ a Colombia con el ego herido! –_exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho._

-Nunca iba a suceder y lo sabes Danny- _solía tutearlo, no le gustaba que lo tratara de usted _- Eres un excelente tutor de baile y como estas tan seguro de ello, por eso te atreves a decir lo que dices.

-Me descubriste Bella, ahora me debes una charla entre niñas con Alice y Rose- _si mi tutor es gay, y junto con Alice y Rose eran dinamita pura! Me ayudaban a vengarse de los que hablaban de mi a mis espaldas… pero estaba decidido eso iba a cambiar_ -Basta de platicas Bella, ponte a calentar y bailaras 5 veces consecutivas salsa, toma el disco y pon las canciones de I love salsa y después Talento de TV, que mañana tendremos presentación en la escuela y esas son las que bailaras con Jacob, me pregunto por qué tardara tanto el buenote de Jake –_solté una risita_- ¡shhh niña!, ni se te ocurra ir con el chisme y decirle que le digo así ¡Me lo vas a espantar!-_rodé los ojos_

-Top secret – _le dije riéndome_

-Ya llegue!

-Por fin llegas Jacob- _lo regaño Danny_- Mañana hay presentación y te tocará bailar con Bells, te lo dije esta mañana y no es posible que nos hagas esperar.

-Calma! que ya llego el rey de la salsa- _exclamó Jake divertido_

-Lamento decirte que aquí el único rey de la salsa soy yo-dijo Danny ofendido

- Mejor dejen de discutir chicos!- _dije abriéndole lo mas que podía mis ojos a Danny_

- Pon la música Bella- _dijo Danny apretando los labios para no reírse, al ver mi expresión_

Jake puso cara de confusión y se empezó a reír por no entender nada… la salsa empezó a sonar y a inundar el salón de baile y nosotros con nuestros pasos rápidos y veloces como verdaderos expertos empezamos a danzar en el, Jake y yo nos queríamos como verdaderos hermanos, y cada mes cambiaba de novia argumentando que nunca eran suficientes para él, que al final resultaban ser huecas e interesadas. –¡Nadie como tú mi dulce Bella!- me dijo entre paso y paso y solté una carcajada-

La hora paso sin percances, solo con unas magnificas vueltas, y la salsa…

-¡Bien chicos! Están listos para la presentación de mañana, los necesito una hora antes, y tu Bells mañana te quiero con zapatillas negras, de charol y con tacón de aguja-_hice un gesto de dolor_- Con cola de caballo y fleco, no te alacies el cabello quiero que luzcas tus rizos, las zapatillas son imprescindibles así que no me hagas esa cara, el vestuario te lo doy yo_- y se empezó a reir como si le encantara la idea. Me dio miedo pero si había decidido cambiar, este iba a ser la oportunidad_ - Ahh y le pides ayuda a Alice, que te maquille por favor, no te quiero paliducha, y aunque no necesites el colorete porque se bien estarás con la pena encima mañana, ya que es tu primer presentación que te ponga un rubor color rosa viejo sin exagerar.

_Asentí_

-Y tu Jake, mañana completamente de negro, con playera tallada, cuello redondo y manga corta, cinturón negro con hebilla dorada y zapatos negros.

-A la orden mi general – _dijo Jake cuadrándose como soldado_

-Tampoco te burles de tu profesor de baile favorito si no te pongo de pareja con Tania

-¡No por favor! ¡Todo menos eso!

-Entonces se lindo! Y compórtate

-Jajajaja que risa me dan los dos! Se comportan como niños! Si estuviera Emmett aquí, no imagino lo que sería de mi al soportarlos –_exclamé compungida, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo me respondieron con un mohín_

-Hora de irse muchachos, me quitan tiempo y no tardan en llegar mis otros alumnos el guapo Eddy y su incondicional pero cae mal, Tania

Se me erizo la piel al escuchar que sería pareja de Tania en la presentación.

-Disimula Bells, Jake y yo sabemos cómo Eddy te trae arrastrando la cobija, así que no te preocupes yo lo cuido por ti de Tania_- y se empezó a reír_- Pero si te quieres evitar corajes vete antes de que lleguen.

-Si mejor me voy - _dije molesta_- Nos vemos mañana Danny.

Justo cuando venia bajando las escaleras con Jake, para mi mala suerte los veo juntos, y cuando Tania me vio acaricio la mejilla de Edward, prácticamente era secreto a voces que Edward no me era indiferente como quería hacerlo notar yo y Tania se aprovechaba de eso, me embargó la ira pero me controlé, Jake apretó mi mano para infundirme valor.. . Al parecer hoy Edward estaba de malas, porque quedo viendo a Jake con ojos de odio, me pregunte que tendría contra mi amigo ¿celos? Imposible, el tenia a suuuu… Tania…

-Buenas noches Bella- _saludó Tania_

-Eran buenas- _contesté_

-Huy que grosera!, bueno te lo paso porque sabes que seremos la mejor pareja en la presentación de mañana

-Lo dudo Tania- _dije segura de mi misma_ - Con tu permiso buenas noches, vámonos Jake, hasta luego Edward, suerte…

-Gra… gracias Bella, yo también te deseo suerte para mañana… cuídate. - _contestó Edward aun anonadado porque era primera vez que le dirigía la palabra, y mi corazón latió a mil por hora al escuchar su tintineante voz…_

-Uau!- _Exclamó Jake_- Es la primera vez que cruzas palabras con Edward, Bells

- Lo sé, y no sé cómo se me ocurrió hablarle!, Jake no me pongas más nerviosa y salgamos de aquí que tengo que hablar con Alice

-Le hablaste porqué ya lo has perdonado y lo amas, acéptalo- _le rodé los ojos con cara de enfado, mientras marcaba el móvil de Alice._

-Alice, podrás llegar a mi casa a las 7 pm necesito ayuda urgente, convoca junta con Rosalie las espero- _dije cuando contestó el móvil_

-¿Tan urgente es?

-Alice, crees que te pediría la cita hoy a las 7 en mi casa?

-Ok, amiga, no te enfades, parece que te hubieras topado con mi querido hermanito, que aunque él no me lo diga se le nota que sigue enamorado de ti con locura, aunque no quieras aceptarlo ni perdonarlo.

- Alice, ahórrate tus comentarios con respecto a él. Tu no lo viste en esa situación y si tu hubieses…- _la psíquica me cortó…_

-Siempre lo repites, si yo hubiera sido tu, hubiera actuado igual… pero resulta que no soy tan testaruda como tú, en fin dejemos el tema, y volvamos a lo tuyo, si Bella desea algo Rose y Alice estarán a la orden! Nos vemos en hora y media

Gracias Alice, hasta pronto – _colgué_-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa Bells?

- Si gracias, pero no podrás quedarte, ¿vale?

- Si ya escuche que hay reunión de chicas, así que no te preocupes después de tu casa me voy directo a la mía a darme un buen baño y a dormir, mañana será un día agitado y tengo que recargar pilas, tú también deberías hacerlo…

-No te preocupes, estaré al 100 para mañana, te lo prometo…

Llegamos a mi casa, me dejó en la entrada, nos despedimos y se fue corriendo…Aproveché la hora que me quedaba para bañarme y ponerme cómoda para esperar a las chicas. 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada Alice ya estaba tocando el timbre…

-Vaya que puntuales!

- Si nuestra mejor amiga necesita nuestra ayuda, aquí estaremos siempre- _dijo Alice abrazándome seguida de Rose_

-Y bien que novedades hay Bella?- _pregunto la rubia _

- Siéntense por favor

-Uau! Esto estará impresionante como para que pidas que nos sentemos! – _exclamó Alice_

-Calma Psiquica! Deja que les cuente

-Escucharon anonadadas en silencio mientras se enteraban de los cambios que estaba dispuesta a realizar en mi persona…

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? – _Gritó Alice sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchó_- Que feliz me haces – _dio pequeños saltitos_- iremos de compras, maquillajes, vestidos, accesorios

-Perfume caros, bolsas, zapatillas…- _dijo Rose_

- Hey chicas vayamos lento!- _exclamé con miedo_

-Nada de eso, ya firmaste tu pase al paraíso Bells, estás en nuestras manos, déjate querer…

-Chicas hay una cosa más…

-¿Cual? – _respondió Alice_

-Mañana es mi presentación de baile latino, Danny me puso en tus manos prácticamente y no tengo zapatillas negras, de charol, con tacón de aguja.

-Bella Swan! Danny no pudo haberte puesto en mejores manos, déjamelo a mí… aunque Rose, tendrás que ayudarme con el peinado, ya que mi presentación de Tango es también mañana, solo que Jasper y yo salimos antes que Bella

-Confía en mi Alice la dejaremos perfecta… Yo salgo con Emmett bailando Rock and roll después de los bailes latinos…

-Chicas, ¿saben que fin tienen estas presentaciones? Danny no me quiso mencionar nada… más bien digamos que se le paso explicarme ese detalle- _y las dos intercambiaron miradas significativamente_

- Rose se me olvido pasar por mi traje y cierran a las 8! Lo siento Bells tengo 15 minutos en mi contra- _dijo observando su reloj_- discúlpanos mañana nos vemos y no te preocupes yo me encargo de tus zapatillas

- Si claro! Ya conozco tus mañas Alice- _le dije mientras salía huyendo de mi casa.._

-Me ofendes Bells! Nos vemos en los camerinos del auditorio a las 4 pm, puntual! –_dijo gritando y arrancando el auto._

Cansada me fui a la cama y no supe de mi hasta el siguiente día…Después de las clases y de ir a mi casa a bañarme y ponerme ropa cómoda me fui al auditorio y llegue 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-Encontré a Alice ensayando en uno de los camerinos

-Hola, Bella, llegas temprano

- Estaba nerviosa por eso… -_me interrumpió la enana_

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien ya verás. Checa las zapatillas están en esa bolsa rosa.

- Ohhh, son hermosas Alice, pero peligrosas

-Jajaja, ¿Querías un cambio no? Empiezas desde hoy, póntelas – _me las puse y entraron perfectas en mi pie_

-Bien Cinderella, te quedan magnificas, no cabe duda que mi buen gusto no falla.

- Baja tu ego, psíquica- _y cuando le dije eso puso carita de perro regañado, y yo reí a carcajadas_

-Te aprovechas de mi Bella, anda acomódate en esta silla que comenzaré a maquillarte- _me quito las gafas_

-Ponte esto Bella, desde ahora usaras de contacto.

- Tengo posibilidades de elegir…-_Me volvió a interrumpir, no tenia caso discutir con ella siempre se salía con la suya_-

-Nop

-Ok me los pondré

-Okayyyyy...

20 minutos después, me ví al espejo y no me reconocí, la extraña era guapísima, aunque no mas que Alice y Rose, habían hecho un trabajo perfecto con ella…

-Gracias Alice, estupendo trabajo, no me reconocí

- De eso se trata Bells, pero no de que pierdas tu esencia.

-Nunca lo haría, seguiré siendo yo pero renovada

-Aunque reconozco que eres terca, pero ni eso cambiaria de ti, Bells

-Te quiero Alice

-yo también, Bella

-Hola chicas, cuantas muestras de amor, ¿hay también para mí?

-¡Claro Rose! - Y la abrazamos

-Uau! Que buen trabajo hiciste Alice, Bella quedo perfecta, ¿Lista para que te peine?

-Lista- _contesté_- aunque no es la gran cosa, Danny solo me pidió cola alta para lucir mis rizos y fleco.

-Mmm te dejare fleco y lo alaciaré, pero con respecto a solo la cola alta…No me convence, mejor te haré gajos y dejaré algunos rizos sueltos, así lucirás de todos modos…

-Ok, haz lo que tengas que hacer, me pongo en tus manos.

Y así lo hizo, me puso miles de productos, definidor de rizos, spray, gel, silica, en fin un gran menú de cosas para el cabello, saco los aparatos eléctricos, el cepillo y puso manos a la obra.

-Listo!- _dijo cuando terminó_- ahora si mírate al espejo

- OH! ¿Quién es esa extraña? – _Me quedé con la boca abierta_

- Bella, te presentamos a la nueva Bella- _dijeron Alice y Rose riéndose_

-Gracias chicas hicieron un gran trabajo, pero ustedes también están sensacionales, me quede corta, aun no les llego a los talones- _Alice llevaba puesto un vestido negro, corto y con apertura en la pierna, que hacía verla sexy con unas zapatillas negras de tacón 12 y el vestuario de Rose una falda roja, holgada hasta las rodillas, blusa blanca de lycra ajustada su figura, una mascada roja atada a su cuello y unos tenis tipo converse_–

-No agradezcas Bells, es un placer ayudarte, tú también estás sensacional y guapísima aunque no lo creas- _respondió Alice_- me tengo que ir chicas en 5 minutos empiezo, no tarda en terminar el primer grupo que es el de Jazz.

-Vámonos Amor- _dijo Jasper desde la puerta_ – ya hicieron la segunda llamada para los grupos de Tango

-Hasta luego chicas- _dijeron Jasper y AlIce y salieron a paso apresurado_.

Danny llegó a dejarme el vestuario, conformado por una minifalda negra llena de hilos como accesorios colgantes y esta, unida por medio de una tira de tela que cubría mi abdomen aun top bordado con hilos dorados, que iba amarrado al cuello y espalda por una cintillas, también me dio unas medias de red que me hizo ponerme casi a la fuerza.

-Bella te queda genial, traerás a Cullen y muchos otros Hombres de esta universidad tirando la baba literalmente, me pondré celosa- _dijo Riendose Danny_

-Si Bells, Danny tiene razón, tendré que cuidar a mi osito de ti, jajaja

- Que gra-ci-o-sos

-Seré parte de la mesa del jurado Bells, te veo ahí en un rato.

Rose y yo nos quedamos platicando sus aventuras con Emmett, y lo mucho que él la hacía reír, su Osito como ella lo llamaba, era lo que siempre había soñado y esperaba algún día poder formar una familia con él. Me pregunto sobre Edward y le dije que ese caso ya estaba cerrado y ella solo me dijo que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, y que era mejor no guardarle rencor. Le explique que no se lo tenía, que al contrario que siempre le había deseado lo mejor y que fuera feliz, a su manera pero siempre feliz…hicieron el llamado para los participantes de bailes latinos y me despedí de Rose.

-Suerte Bella!-

- Gracias Rose- _igual para ti y para el oso Emmy, salúdamelo dile que extraño sus bromas_

-Gracias Bells, se lo diré.

Salí para buscar a Jake..

-Jake, segunda llamada- _toqué a su puerta y sentí las miradas de todo mundo, puestas sobre mí y me sentí incomoda_

- Hola Bells- _dijo cuando abrió y se quedo estupefacto_ – uau estas! si no fueras como mi hermana ya te hubiera comido a Besos!

-Calma, Jake, concéntrate o perderemos- _dio una carcajada_

-Vamos Bells… ¿nerviosa?

-No, más bien tranquila, tenerte como pareja, me tranquiliza.

-Es agradable escuchar eso, eso quiere decir que no soy tan malo- _me dijo mientras caminábamos y nos colocábamos detrás del telón y del otro lado alcancé a vislumbrar a Edward, se veía hermoso en ese traje, el pantalón negro con el cinturón de hebilla plateada y camisa azul satinada ajustada a su pecho, le sentaba tan bien, que solté un suspiro…_

-¿Gustas un vaso para la baba? ¿Cono en este caso?- _me dijo Jake mientras tomaba uno de los que estaban acomodados arriba del galón de agua_

-¡Qué cómico Jake!, deberías dedicarte al buen arte de ser payaso

-Ash! que Amargadita eh!

-Ash! que payasito eh! – _le devolví sus palabras_

-Mira Bells- _me removió el hombro ya que yo estaba viendo a Alice recibir las puntuaciones_- no fuiste a la única que se le cayó, la baba, Eddie también esta babeando por ti… ñaka ñaka, llegó la hora de provocar celos, ven a mis brazos mi vida- _y me abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en el cuello_- Sé que el desearía estar en mi lugar en estos momentos- _mire a Edward y pude ver como pasaba de un color a otro, es mi vestuario pensé, si es mi vestuario, ese patán no puede ver mujer con falda porque se le…_

- Hola Bella… Jacob – _dijo el nombre de mi amigo como si con eso quisiera matarlo_

_-_Edward_- contestó Jake_

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- _le pregunté _

- Vine a… desearte… suerte. Y también para decirte que te vez preciosa.

-Gracias, Edward, también te deseo la mejor de las suertes, tu también te vez… bien… misión cumplida, puedes retirarte.- _se fue algo ofuscado pero no me importó_

-Niña mala, no debes tratar así a la competencia, se mas amable- _dijo Jake apoyado en mi hombro. _

-La siguiente pareja son: Isabella Swan y Jacob Black-_anunciaron por el micrófono, subimos al escenario y vi a Alice, jasper, Rose y Emmett en la primer fila, me sorprendió mucho ver a estos dos últimos en primera fila_- El género que Bailaran es Salsa e interpretaran en la pista las canciones tituladas; "I love Salsa" y "Talento de TV".

-¡Mamacita!- _gritó Emmett desde su asiento_ –I love my Bella con cuerpo de pecado_!- me sonrojé y alcance a ver como Rose le propinaba un pellizco en el brazo del grandulón y vi como este hacia gesto de dolor._

Jake y yo hicimos la señal de comienzo y mientras bailaba, vi a Edward con los puños apretados y a la zorra de Tania acariciándole las mejillas, ¡arrastrada!. Y él sinvergüenza e idiota!, tomé ese coraje para incentivarme y me concentré de lleno en el baile, si no, podía cometer un error y Danny no me lo perdonaría.

Cuando terminamos, la universidad entera se levanto y aplaudió

-Woo! Wooo! Bella eres la mejor- _gritó Emmett brincando_

Y todos mis amigos me hicieron una porra, que detalle no me lo esperaba y me sonrojé de de tal forma que sería envidiada por los tomates.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡tú eres la mejor! Ra! Ra! Ra! Ehhh!

- Gracias Amigos- _les grité y Jacob y yo bajamos del escenario._

-A continuación pasa la pareja de baile compuesta por Edward Cullen y Tania Denalí- _Anunciaron por el altavoz_.- con el género Merengue, interpretando las canciones tituladas "El beeper" y "La dueña del swing"

Quise quedarme a ver, pero me embargaron los celos al saber que estaba con ella pegados cuerpo a cuerpo… así que esperamos detrás del telón. Cuando terminaron se escucho el grito de Emmett

-¡Ese es mi hermanooo! ¡Dejando por lo más alto el apellido Cullen!- _se escucharon risas y abucheos_ – ¡con un demonio! Al que no le guste se puede ir mucho a… Mmm cariño asi me gusta que me calles, a Besos! _– risas, imagino que Rose lo silencio de un buen y fogoso beso, ya que eso de darle pamba al grandulón, miembro del equipo de futbol americano, solo daría lugar a malas habladurías._

- Isabella Swan y Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Tania Denali favor de subir al escenario para recibir calificaciones del jurado- _anunció la señora Coope por altavoz_.- las calificaciones y decisiones tomadas por el jurado son irrevocables, y los alumnos con puntaje alto representaran a la escuela, en la final nacional de concurso de bailes.

-Bien este jurado- _se levantó un juez que no era profesor de esta universidad_- los calificó de forma individual, los finalistas con puntaje más alto, harán pareja y representaran con orgullo y coraje a la Universidad de Phoenix.

- Señorita Isabella Swan su puntaje fue de 9.7 –_asentí emocionada_

-Esa es mi hermanita!- _gritó el grandulón_

-Joven Jacob Black su puntaje fue de 9.6- _respiré aliviada porque no era más bajo que el mío, que no me toque con Edward, que no me toque con Edward repetía en mi mente_

- Joven Edward Cullen su puntaje fue de 9.9- _me tensé, ahora no me importaría que Tania tenga puntaje alto, que le toque con Edward, que le toque con Edward_…

- Eso, que está en la tarima es un verdadero Cullen, por Dios! –_gritó de nuevo Emm, sacándole una risa a Edward_

-Señorita Tania Denali su puntaje es de 8.9

- ¿Por qué? –_gritó una Iracunda Tania_

-Señorita Denali, tropezó sobre sus pies dos veces, y aunque a la hora en que la cargó el joven Edward lo sobrellevó bien, al momento de dar una vuelta se le vio perdida como si no se acordara del paso que seguía, y si no hubiese sido por el joven Edward que la supo guiar, usted no hubiera podido continuar- Se califica, todo, gestos, vestuario, vueltas, cargadas, deslizamiento, acoplamiento con la pareja, todo y usted no se acopló.

Tania me observo con ojos de rabia, y paso empujándome con su hombro y Jake me salvó de caer. Ahora comprendía porque Danny no me había comentado lo del concurso nacional, temía que negara a participar, me conocía bien sin duda, no me sentía preparada para ese desafío pero tampoco podía defraudarlo de esa forma… Aún no podía creer que yo fuera la nueva pareja de Edward, pero no podía reclamar al jurado, ya que precisamente estaban calificando acoplamiento con la pareja y si reclamaba, se iban a dar cuenta que la calificación no la merecía, y tampoco podía decepcionar a Danny sabia que él deseaba esto como nadie en el mundo y ya no habían participado mas parejas de su clase, no había salida.

-Felicidades chicos, lo hicieron bien- _dijo Edward acercándosenos_

-Gracias – _dijo Jacob, yo seguía sin poder responder_

-Bella, Danny me pidió que te dijera que el lunes a las 4 en punto nos espera en el salón de baile para darnos indicaciones del género que bailaremos para representarlo a él y a la escuela en baile latino.

-Ok, ahí estaré-

- ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Por qué Lloras?- _malditas lagrimas delatoras!_

- Por qué no estoy de acuerdo con el jurado y no estoy feliz de bailar con el hombre que más daño me ha hecho en el mundo, pero sé que lo tengo que hacer por Danny, y no arrastrarlo a él por culpa de mi pasado…

-Te juro que yo no tengo la culpa, caí en una trampa, ya te he pedido perdón de mil formas Bella y créeme que si me lo permitieras estaría de rodillas en ese mismo escenario- _dijo señalando hacia el telón_- y con micrófono en mano, pidiéndote perdón por ser tan iluso y haberme dejado engañar, delante de toda esta gente

- El daño está hecho Cullen, no te esfuerces, nos vemos el lunes, hasta luego… Vámonos Jake- _dije jalándolo del brazo y dejándolo a él y todo a atrás. La próxima vez que lo volviera a ver seria otra Bella, una Bella Swan renovada…_

* * *

**_De antemano gracias por sus lindos reviews, que responderé a la brevedad. Quise publicar esta historia como One-Shot, pero eran demasiadas palabras para que lo fuera y la pagina me dio problemas al subirlo, espero disfruten del capitulo, tanto como yo disfruté haciendo la historia. Cabe mencionar, que tuve que repetir una y otra vez las canciones para inspirarme._**

**_*Paso por alto y de quien viene, reviews ofensivos y denigrantes..._**

**_¡Actualizo lo mas pronto posible! besos! cariños! y abrazos!_**


	2. Sexy baile prohibido

El lunes llegó y con ello, el tener que volverlo a ver…Aunque por mi sanidad mental, había decidido no guardarle más rencor a Edward y perdonarlo, sobre todo por este amor que sentía por él, por los cambios que estaba haciendo en mi, y porque a partir de ahora sería mi nueva pareja de baile. Hoy había iniciado el cambio, me puse un vestido amarillo, ajustado a la cintura que marcaba mi silueta y dejaba mi espalda descubierta, con zapatillas amarillas con un listón negro adornando como moño, de tacón alto y los infaltables lentes de contacto. Todo por cortesía de Alice

-Vaya hasta que la señorita se digna a aparecer, Edward ya se estaba desesperando Bella y para serte sincero yo también, así que demuestra tu profesionalismo y no me vuelvas a llegar tarde

-Lo siento Danny, tuve un problema con mi camioneta- _mentí_

-¡Si claro Bella! ¡Lo que digas!...-_Danny no me creyó_- El género que bailaran es Lambada, o "Coup de fouet" como se le llama en Francés, les seleccione dos canciones del Grupo Kaoma, van a abrir el baile con la canción 'Lambamor' y cerraran con broche de oro con 'Llorando se fue'. Las arenas del reloj están en su contra chicos, tienen quince días exactamente para ensayar y lograr bailar como verdaderos profesionales. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos ya había escuchado hablar de la lambada?

-Si – contestó Edward – _Aun evaluándome de pies a cabeza con su mirada y yo quería ser avestruz…_

-No- _contesté_

-Me podrías decir que reseña tienes sobre Lambada Edward?

-Ehh?

-Sí, tu Edward, ¿Quién más? Deja de comerte a Bella con la mirada_- cuando Danny pilló a Edward este se sonrojo por primera vez en su vida, creo, ya que no me había tocado verlo así, pero lo comprendí ya que Danny era muy directo ese hombre no tenia pelos en la lengua._

-Bueno, un día encontré esa canción en internet, porque buscaba información sobre Brasil, y leí que lo consideraban el baile prohibido por ser un baile muy erótico – _me tensé en cuanto dijo eso_- Se puso de moda en los 80's y se volvió famoso aquí en estados unidos.

- Gracias por tu ilustre comentario Edward, en efecto, el baile en esos tiempos se consideraba el baile prohibido por ser erótico e inducir a quien lo bailaba a la sexualidad. Pero hoy en día eso ya quedo atrás, creo que el reegaeton ha ganado ese puesto ya que ha llegado al punto de la vulgaridad. Claro el que yo sea latino no quiere decir que me guste el reegaeton por _supuesto – risas de Edward y Danny y yo estupefacta, creo que tenia la boca abierta de la impresión, yo! Yo iba a bailar eso con…._

-¡Bella despierta!, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. No me digas que no te agrada la idea de bailar Lambada, es el mejor de los bailes, no cualquiera lo baila.

-No es eso Danny… ¿Podríamos bailar mejor merengue? Edward es muy bueno en ese género y yo trataría de acoplarme lo más que pueda a él y te daríamos el gane.

-Lo siento Bella, ya elegí el género, la música, la entregue al jurado y no hay nada que puedas hacer por ello, ¡además ni conoces de que trata la Lambada!- _me miró alzando las cejas como retándome_- ¿alguna otra duda?

-No… ninguna, empecemos

-Ok. Bella, Edward, les pondré unos videos para que los vean varias veces y se den una idea de cómo bailar Lambada y de ahí pasamos a la práctica- Danny se retiró para dejarnos ver los videos.

Me quede anonadada al ver el "baile prohibido", sin palabras, y fría…

- Tranquila Bella solo es un baile- _dijo Edward apretando mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa y la retiré enseguida_

-Sí, si me pongo así, porque tu no deberías ser mi pareja de baile- _lo había dicho, fluyo la verborrea me ponía nerviosa el solo pensar que Edward y yo bailáramos así_

-¿Y entonces quien? ¿Jacob es mejor que yo para ti? – _gritó exasperado_

-Pues si fíjate, mucho mejor, al igual que lo es Tania para ti

-Tania no es mucho mejor en el baile que tú, y lo constataste cuando dieron las calificaciones, bailé con ella por compromiso, créeme que si por mi fuera no hubiese bailado con ella- ¿_Edward acababa de decirme que bailaba mejor que Tania? Si seguro andaba de lambiscón, con tal de lograr que yo cayera rendida a sus pies._

-¡No te creo nada! ¿Puedes creer eso? ¡Nada!- _Bella, te juraste a ti misma no pelear con él, contrólate!_

-Tú decides si creerme o no… además, ¿A que le temes? ¿No te consideras apta para Lambada? piensa en Danny- _me desarmó no podía hacerle esto a Danny, y además donde quedaba el esfuerzo que había dejado en el piso de este mismísimo salón de baile._

-Lo hare, pero no por ti. Si no por mí y por Danny

- Esa voz me agrada- _dijo con una risita_

…10 minutos más tarde llegó Danny

-¿Terminaron de ver los videos chicos?

- Si Danny, estamos listos para empezar- _dijimos al unísono, Edward rió y yo me quedé asombrada por la sincronía de nuestras palabras y se rió mas al ver mi cara y me sonrojé, la canción Lambamor comenzó a inundar el salón de baile…_

-Separados frente al espejo, sigan mis pasos, estos son los pasos básicos de lambada una vez aprendidos, lo demás será fácil, uno, dos y tres

O calor penetrar en el calor penetrante

Lamba te iluminar la lamba te ilumina

A canção nos levar esta canción nos lleva

Pro caminho do sol por el camino del sol

E o sol nos levar y el sol nos lleva

Pelas águas do mar por las aguas del mar

Nessas ondas dourar y en estas ondas doradas

Um pedaço de nós hay un pedazo de nosotros

-Bella aflójate más, estas muy tensa, déjate llevar sigue el ritmo de la canción, deja que inunde tu cuerpo y te llene…uno dos tres y cuatro

O calor pra sentir para sentir el calor

Lamba te colorir la lamba te hará sentir

Tua força sair tu fuerza salir

Na certeza de ser la certeza de ser

De poder dividir de poder dividir

De poder melhorar de poder mejorar

Lambamour que chegou lambamor que llegó

Um momento de amar un momento de amar

-Chicos, sin dejar de moverse alcen las manos y vuelvan a bajarlas con este ritmo, vuelta! sigan el ritmo, vas muy bien Edward…

Venha pra dançar, dançar ven para bailar, bailar

Mexa sem parar sigue sin parar

Deixa o corpo lambar deja tu cuerpo lambar

Deixa a hora passar, pasar deja las horas pasar, pasar

-uno, dos, tres y cuatro otra vuelta, uno… dos… tres… y cuatro.. Tu cabeza y tórax más hacia atrás Bella, afloja tu cuerpo.

Hey hey

Venha pra dançar, dançar ven para bailar, bailar

Mexa sem parar sigue sin parar

Deixa o corpo lambar deja tu cuerpo lambar

Deixa a hora passar, pasar deja las horas pasar, pasar

-Uno, dos , tres y cuatro otra vuelta más, cabeza y tórax Bella recuérdalo , uno… dos…tres.. y cuatro – _que baile tan agotador pensé_ , _necesito mas condición no cabe duda y Edward estaba sin inmutarse! Bueno el tenia de su parte el ejercicio y que era capitán del equipo de fut bol. Comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción.._

-Ahora chicos, júntense, tomados de la mano, Bella toma a Edward por la cintura con tu brazo izquierdo y ahora si a danzar! uno, dos tres y cuatro…

Llorando se fue, quien un día me hizo llorar

Llorando se fue, quien un día me hizo llorar...

Al escuchar la letra de la canción Edward y yo nos tensamos…

- Aflójense chicos, sigan la música déjense llevar están muy tensos, ya lo estaban manejando muy bien hace ratos…- _dijo Danny entre risas, ¿Porqué se reía?, Edward le envió una mirada de pocos amigos al sonriente Danny…_

Edward y yo retomamos el baile… pero nuestras miradas eran significativas, bueno solo la mía por qué estaba aprovechando la letra de la canción para recriminarle mentalmente

Llorando estará, recordando el amor

Que un día no supo cuidar

Llorando estará, recordando el amor

Que un día no supo cuidar...

Él solo me miraba intensamente con sus ojos verdes casi obscurecidos y pegaba más nuestros cuerpos y solo de sentirlo cerca sentía que me volvía a deslumbrar como la primera vez.

-Uno, dos y tres- vuelta uno… recuerda Bella tórax y cabeza hacia atrás, dos… y Edward al compas de Bella hacia adelante, tres… y llegamos al lugar donde estaban, y cuatro…

El recuerdo ira con el donde este

El recuerdo estará siempre con él

Danza sol y mar guardaré en el othar

El amor perdido encontraras

Lambando estaré al recordar que este amor

Por un tiempo fue el rey

Si no fuera por la presión llamada Danny que tenía detrás de mí, ya hubiese salido corriendo de aquí antes de desmayarme y delatarme…

El recuerdo ira con él donde este

El recuerdo estará siempre con él

Llorando estará recordando el amor

Que un día no supo cuidar

Alcé las cejas en esa estrofa, viéndolo fijamente y me apretó mas, sentí que mi cuerpo se tenso y la parte de mi entrepierna palpitó de excitación.

Canción risa y dolor melodía de amor

Un momento que jamás volverá

Aunque él no estaba mejor que yo... su amigo comenzó a tomar vida y fue cuando me separe un poco más de él, bueno lo intente… porque Edward tenía fuerza

Termino la canción y me sentí liberada, aunque con un gran vacío, extrañaba el cuerpo de Edward cerca de mí…

-Bien chicos, ahora sin música practicaremos vueltas, Edward la primera vuelta lo llamaré giro en trompo, con tu brazo derecho en tu espalda y tú mano izquierda elevada toma las dos manos de Bella, y sostenlas en alto. Bella girarás sobre tu eje y sobre el eje de Edward y tu Edward dibujaras bailando un circulo hasta cerrar el ciclo y terminar donde comenzaron. Bella, como si fueras el satélite de Edward, su luna, ¿entendido?

-Si- _respondimos ambos, já! su luna yo!_

-Bien comencemos uno, dos y tres… Bien hecho para ser la primera vez ensáyenlo tres veces más…

-Descanso Danny!

- No Bells! Esto tan solo es el calentamiento, estás loca, jajajaja

-¡Te estás vengando de mi Daniel!

-No es venganza, dale el regalo a tu profesor favorito de ganar las nacionales, seremos el único equipo junto con otro de Los Ángeles, en bailar Lambada así que tenemos que ganar Bells échale ganas…

-Está bien, Danny, solo porque tengo que reconocer que eres un gran profesor y me liberaste un poco de mi complejo patoso- _Edward soltó una risita_

-¿Qué Edward? ¿Burlándote de tu pareja de baile? Si no quieres quedar eunuco, ahórrate las risitas burlonas- _le dije con enfado y Danny rió con ganas_

-Tienes carácter Bella- _dijo Danny_- ahora comprendo muchas cosas- y Edward le devolvió una mirada amenazante pero acompañada por una sonrisa…que raros estaban estos dos. Continuó Edward

-Tranquila Bella solo me rio porque te dices patosa a ti misma, y eso merece ser aplaudido no cualquiera reconoce sus des-virtudes, aunque más que una des-virtud lo considero la esencia de Bella... Eres única

-Síguete burlando Cullen

-No me burlo, solo te reconozco, no te exaltes, ya mejor no digo nada, no quiero terminar cagándola.

-Te creo solo porque te escuché sincero-_rió_

-Gracias Bella

-Bravo! Bravo! Ya era hora que dejaran de pelear!- _dijo en tono de burla Danny_ -pónganse a ensayar! La siguiente vuelta es a dos manos Edward, una mano arriba y otra abajo en cruce y lanzas hacia afuera, como lo hacemos en salsa solo que más rápido, ese paso ya deberían saberlo, ensáyenlo tres veces, y después ensayen puros giros hacia afuera y sobre tu eje Bella.

Danny nos observaba como lo hacíamos y parecía satisfecho nunca nos corrigió

-Veo que se acoplan muy bien chicos, te acoplas mejor con Edward que con Jake, Bella. Aunque aclaro, no digo que Jake no haga bien su trabajo, simplemente es… química, porque hasta en el baile debe haber química!- _me sonrojé, Edward rió y yo iba a matar a Danny por hacer esos comentarios, ya me iba a escuchar!_

-La siguiente vuelta que practicarán es la vuelta original de Lambada, Bella en esta vuelta tendrás que aflojar todo tu cuerpo pero la fuerza estará en tus piernas y tu soporte será Edward que te tomara de la mano y la cintura y él te ayudará a impulsarte, ¿Recuerdas el movimiento que acabamos de ensayar hace un rato? ¿Cabeza y tórax hacia atrás y hacia adelante?

- Si lo recuerdo – ¡_en que mierdas estaba metida por Dios!, recordé los pasos del video que no se veían muy fáciles que digamos_…

-Pues bien eso lo harás girando con Edward y los dos sobre su propio eje, ¿entendido?

-Entendido- _ambos respondiendo igual otra vez y me hacía sentir incomoda._

-¡No solo en el baile se sincronizan estos dos! Si no también cuando me contestan- _dijo Danny para el mismo, pero lo alcancé a escuchar. ¡Dame paciencia con esta mujer Dios mío! Pensé rodando los ojos._

-Uno, dos y tres, comenzando… uno, dos, tres .. Bella ¿Por qué te cuesta este paso? Mas seguridad Bella se que puedes ¿Quieres que te ponga la música para que te dejes llevar?

-¡si Danny por favor!- _Exclamé compungida_

-¡Entonces pídelo mujer!, tampoco pretendo torturarte, ni tortúrame a mí por supuesto ya le hace falta música a mi oído- _Edward y yo reímos juntos_

-¡Vaya! Hasta que se ríen juntos…

-Chistosito- le contesté

-Empecemos con los pasos básicos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos… Uno, dos tres y cuatro tórax y cabeza hacia atrás y adelante… uno, dos, tres y cuatro, repite… uno, dos tres y cuatro, repite, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y vuelta de Lambada, siente la música en tu cuerpo Bella, entrégate a ella-

Y eso comencé a hacer, a dejarme llevar por la música, se sentía tan bien el cuerpo de Edward rozando con el mío, me sentía tan sexy, tan deseada, ahora comenzaba a entender porque le llamaban "baile prohibido", despertaba en mi, los deseos más recónditos de mi alma

_- _Eso es Bella lo estás haciendo bien, muy bien Edward sabes llevarla…no sé porque me late que ganaremos- _Danny dio brinquitos al estilo Alice, emocionado y Edward y yo reímos al escuchar su risa._

-Edward, repite la canción Lambamor y obsérvenme bailar con Andrea. Andrea!- _llamó Danny_- Deja tu trabajo un momento y ayúdame a enseñarle a este par de… muchachos como se baila la Lambada.- _¿Qué habrá querido decir Danny cuando dijo este par de…?(__ )_

-Con muchísimo gusto Danny, ya sabes que para ti lo que quieras-

-Tampoco, que tengo novio, no te me resbales Andrea- _y comenzamos a reír todos los presentes, Andrea y Danny se acoplaban tan bien que si Danny no fuera gay, harían una excelente pareja, lo observe darle las vueltas rápidas, de Lambada y trompo. Termino la canción y comenzó Llorando se fue._

Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo y yo desvié la mirada y seguí viendo como Danny llevaba a Andrea. En esa canción Danny solo le dio vueltas rápidas, en cruce y al estilo lambada. Y de reojo vi que Edward no me retiraba la mirada, me sonrojé

Cuando termino la demostración, hablo Danny

-Bien chicos ya vieron la demostración ahora háganlo ustedes, rebobina Edward-_Comenzó de nuevo Lambamor._

Edward y yo iniciamos al compás de la danza prohibida sin dejar de vernos a los ojos, hasta que no aguanté y los cerré para dejarme llevar por la música y no flaquear ante su mirada, otra vez me embargo esa sensación de calor, y sentí como la excitación recorría mi cuerpo. Logré sentir en mi pierna derecha como su 'amigo' comenzaba a cobrar vida, y un escalofrío, recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Un momento por favor- _exclamé para parar el baile._

-¿Y ahora que, bella? – _no le iba a decir a Danny que yo me estaba excitando con el baile y que Edward no estaba mejor que yo… ¿o si?_

-Necesito ponerme mis pants, porque ya estoy comenzando a sudar el vestido Danny...- _y Edward había colaborado con un poco de sudor en mi vestido._

_-_No, tengo una mejor idea, baila tu sola y sensualmente la Lambada, veo que aun te cuesta un poco dejarte llevar, y para eso necesitas el vestido porque lo levantaras dejando ver parte de tu encanto_- dijo casi gritando Danny- _esto me recuerda a una película que vi de Lambada y quiero que lo hagas Bella.

_-¿_Estás loco Daniel? ¡Ni de coña!-

_-_Hay, Isabella por Dios! es solo un baile, además no deleitaras mi mirada ya que a mí me gustan los niños, es solo para que sientas el ritmo como quiero que lo sientas- _y se quedo pensando con cara pícara- _Además el único excitado aquí, sería el que tengo al lado mío_- dijo carcajeándose y Edward se puso tenso pero no por eso menos interesado…_

-Lo hago si Edward se sale del salón- _y Edward se levanto de la silla donde ya se había sentado_

-De aquí nadie se va señorita, aquí en este salón solo somos dos los que te veremos, en las nacionales serán miles, así que a bailar sin objeciones_- Edward se tenso y apretó los puños_

-Mejor me salgo Danny, para que Bella este tranquila- _Dijo él cobrizo_.

-¿No me escuchaste Edward?, siéntate, calla y observa. Andreita repite, llorando se fue, ¡please!

-En seguida, Danny- y la música comenzó a sonar, me tensé, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, y que la música inundara mis sentidos y me dejé llevar.

(N/A: Recomiendo leer lo siguiente, escuchando la canción "llorando se fue" interpretado por el grupo Kaoma", se trasladaran a un lugar sin espacio, ni tiempo, solo traten de ajustar la música con las letras, altamente recomendado)

Comencé a moverme sensualmente, mientras recorría mis manos por mi cabello… mi cuello… mis senos… mi cintura, y escuché toser a alguien, sonreí al escuchar que podía provocar eso y más en él, y la idea de que podría empezar a cobrar venganza se metió en la mente, la letra de la canción y mi sensualidad me ayudarían… Me acerqué a su silla y baile para él, tomé su mano y la coloqué en el centro de mi pecho, en mi corazón y la deslice hacia al centro de mi cuerpo y lo mire con ojos de lujuria, me lamí los labios y él se quedó boquiabierto, viéndome con sus ojos obscurecidos y sentí como unos toques eléctricos recorrían desde el centro de mi abdomen al resto de mi cuerpo… La música cambio de un ritmo suave a uno más movido, y justo cuando aun su mano seguía colocada en mi abdomen, me arquee enviando mi tórax y cabeza hacia atrás y mi pelvis cerca de su rostro y de nuevo me lancé hacia adelante, Edward se iba a levantar de su asiento, pero lo detuve elevando mi pierna derecha, colocando mi pie en su hombro y me volví a arquear, y con mi mano derecha levante la falda del vestido permitiéndole ver parte de mi encanto y me volví hacia adelante, casi chocando su rostro con el mío, exhalando en él, Edward se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, observándome, se lamio los labios y eso me excitó y me provocó seguir antojándolo. Me alejé de él y al ritmo del baile me fui levantando la falda dejando mis muslos desnudos, di una vuelta a 180° y le di una hermosa vista de mi espalda, giré mi cuello para verlo e incitarlo mientras me lamia los labios, coloqué mi cabello sobre mi hombro y levanté la falda al ritmo de la música, le dejé ver mis glúteos, alcancé a escuchar a Danny cuando le dijo a Edward que iba a inundar el salón de baile con su saliva y yo solo me reí para mis adentros. Termine de frente a ellos con pasos sensuales recorriendo mis manos por mi cuerpo, subiéndolas y bajándolas, levantando mi falda, arqueándome y llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás y adelante… mientras a Edward lo veía debatiéndose entre levantarse de la silla y quedarse sentado… y me reí ante lo que había logrado hacer en él.

-¡Bravo!- _dijo Danny aplaudiendo_- ¡Excelente!, Ya decía yo que mi alumna favorita no podía fallarme, lo hiciste sensacional Bella, mejor que en la película,

-Gracias Danny- _y me sonrojé, ¿Cómo podía sonrojarme después de lo que acababa de hacer? Prácticamente, me había comportado como bailarina exótica… por no decirlo de otra manera. _

-Sin sonrojos, por favor que ya no te quedan- _dijo Danny riéndose_- ¡mira como me has dejado al pobre Edward! y 'su amigo Eddie' no creo que la haya pasado muy bien- _Edward tosió_- casi tuve que sentarme en Edward para que el pequeño Eddie se aplacara- _Edward tosió más fuerte, casi ahogándose, nos carcajeamos con ganas Danny y yo por lo que le hice a Edward y a "Eddie"…la cara de Edward era un poema._

-Jóvenes a finalizado la clase, tengo que salir a hacer unos papeleos de la universidad, los dejo para que se cambien, lo hiciste bien Bella, así te quiero para los siguientes ensayos y para la nacional…ok? , traten de ensayar no solo aquí si no también en las chanchas, casa, biblioteca donde se les ocurra, ok pónganse de acuerdo nos vemos chicos. Dijo despidiéndose de beso con nosotros…

-Así que disfrutaste y te divertiste poniéndome en ese aprieto- dijo acercándoseme y abrazándome por detrás

-Solo me dedique a bailar, no hice nada

-Hazte la disimulada, se que aun me deseas, Bella, me incitaste, lo vi en tus ojos… Acepta que aun me amas y acabemos con esto que nos tortura a los dos.

-¡Suéltame!, te tortura solo a ti, porque ahora te estás dando cuenta de lo que perdiste…nos vemos mañana en el estudio de música, tengo entendido que el profesor Banner está enfermo y el estudio está libre y amplio para practicar, solicita el permiso en la dirección, para practicar de 5 a 8pm hora en que los dos estamos libres así que no hay escusas-_Dije mientras sostenía mi maleta y me dirigía a los vestidores para irme a cambiar y él se quedo con unas cuantas palabras en la boca._


	3. Lambada

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor terrible de piernas, así que recurrí a mis ungüentos para los dolores musculares y me vendé las piernas, me puse unos vaqueros prietos negros, y una blusa palabra de honor blanca, zapatillas y unas gafas de sol, ya que era una mañana muy soleada…En una de mis horas libres tuve que aprovechar para ir al tocador a quitarme las vendas, ya que el dolor de mis piernas había disminuido.

Almorcé en la cafetería de la escuela con Alice, Jasper, Rose y el grandulón, que no dejo de hacerme bromas sobre Edward y me dijo que para que me hacia tonta, que al final Edward y yo nos reconciliaríamos, también me comento que él y Rose serian pareja en el concurso de baile nacional y que les había tocado el género Danzón, al igual que Jasper y Alice solo que ellos seguirían en Tango… Así que para él ya todo estaba escrito, y el mundo se había confabulado para unir a la familia Cullen con sus respectivas parejas…Todos estaban de acuerdo con él, menos yo, ya que esa sería mi decisión…

-Sí, posiblemente estés decidida a no volver con Edward, pero terminarás por acabar de resistirte ante los encantos de un Cullen- _dijo Emmett entre risas_- Apuesto 100 dólares a que Bella cede ante Edward

Yo tomo la apuesta-_dijo Jasper_- Así que más te vale querida amiga que no me hagas perder mi dinerito, mira que estoy confiando mucho en ti.

-Ten por seguro, que Emmett Cullen es perdedor desde ahora- _dije contestándole a él y a todos los presentes y levantándome de la mesa para ir a mi siguiente clase. Alcancé a escuchar al Alice exclamando un "que terca", pero Emmett la interrumpió con su sonora voz. _

-Bella, no me juegues las pelotas!, por lo menos, déjame sentir que ganaré

-No juegues con mis ovarios ¡Emmett Cullen!. Deja de apostar en mi contra, y ese día ganaras…

-El que ríe al último ríe mejor- _dijo Emmett a mis espaldas mientras en la mesa se escuchaban risitas por su semejante afirmación y para ser sincera, hasta yo dudaba de mi misma, y esperaba de todo corazón no hacer perder a Jasper…_

No quería que llegara la hora de los ensayos, había tenido un excelente día a pesar de las bromas de Emmett, y el tener que ver de nuevo a Edward los siguientes 13 días, sería una tortura…

-Hola Bella- _dijo Edward saludándome y yo salté del susto porque me tomo por sorpresa_- Fui a la dirección y la señora Coope me dijo que podríamos tomar el salón de música por 4 días, ósea los que restan de esta semana, y me dijo que si queríamos usarlo el sábado de 12 a 2 pm que le avisáramos-

-Es un tiempo considerable, más de lo que esperaba, después ensayaremos en el salón de baile, espero que Danny no esté ocupado con otros alumnos, y por favor avísale a la señora Coope que el sábado si usaremos el salón, ya que el domingo no habrá ensayo….

-Ok, yo le aviso, y hablaremos después con Danny de todos modos nos tiene que evaluar para el concurso…

-Ok, te veo en un rato…

-Hasta al rato…- y Alcancé a escucharle algo que no entendí muy bien, había dicho ¿Preciosa?

…

-¡Bella!- _Se le fue la respiración en cuanto me vio y trago en seco_ -Lista para…. ¿comenzar?- _dijo alucinado, definitivamente la falda de olanes que me había puesto, habían hecho efecto._

-Estoy lista, pon la música

-Tus deseos, son órdenes- _Dijo con una voz sensual_

Y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la lambada…

-Estas muy tensa Bella, ¿Qué sucede? Ayer no estabas así…

-Solo me duelen un poco las piernas, el bailar así ayer, causo estragos en mi…

-Si gustas nos separamos y hacemos calentamiento con la primera canción

-De acuerdo, buena idea- _debo aceptar que Edward se acoplaba bien a mí, y que me daba opciones para ensayar. _

Hicimos calentamiento, y mi cuerpo empezó a ceder…cuando la canción terminó le hice saber que estaba lista, y comenzamos la 'danza prohibida', la presión de la mano de Edward en mi cintura me daba seguridad, pero sus ojos clavados los míos estaban causando desordenes en mi cuerpo, me iba alterando poco a poco, era en las vueltas de trompo cuando lograba calmarme un poco más, pero en la vuelta de lambada, la parte baja de mi entrepierna palpitaba de la excitación debido a que el roce era más intenso, y gracias a ese hecho fallaba varias veces y teníamos que repetir, aunque por dentro estaba encantada por el hecho y por el intenso placer que esto causaba, ya que volvía a sentir su entrepierna rozar con la mía, me dio vueltas cruzadas y me hormigueaba el cuerpo al sentir como chocaba repetidas veces su excitación en mis glúteos, llegamos al punto en que los dos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, quedamos de frente y miré en sus ojos el fuego de la excitación, sentí vibrar su masculinidad en mi parte baja y sus labios entre abiertos exhalaban su dulce hálito sobre mi rostro y me condenaban a ceder ante él, no pude más y rompí la promesa que me había hecho de no sucumbir a sus encantos…

Me abalancé sobre él y lo bese, descargando en ese beso el fuego y las ansias que tenia de sentirlo dentro de mí, recorrió mis muslos y todo mi cuerpo con sus manos y llego al punto de mi excitación, me hizo a un lado la tanga e introdujo un dedo en mi haciendo que se me escapara un gemido y me silenciara con un beso, me llevo hacia una mesa de madera rustica que se encontraba a nuestro alcance y me coloco ahí, me retiró la blusa y comenzó a masajear mi senos encima del sostén, hasta que se deshizo del estorbo y comenzó a beber de ellos, yo estaba cada vez mas mojada..

-Edward- Dije con voz entrecortada

-Bella- y en cuanto dijo mi nombre no aguante y llevé mis manos a sus pants para bajárselos

-¡Te necesito dentro ya!- ordené

-Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa

-Se bajo los pants a mitad de sus piernas, me quito la tanga, e introdujo dos de sus dedos..

-estas tan lista para mi Bella- y tortuosamente movía dentro y fuera lentamente sus dedos

-Edward… Ed.. Más rápido –_sentí como se erizaba mi piel con el contacto de su mano sobre mi clítoris._

-Solo pídelo, amor mío y tus deseos serán concedidos- y empezó a bombear con más rapidez, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

-Basta, no puedo, entra ya, te quiero dentro de mí ahora…- dicho esto, me sujeto de las caderas y me penetró de una sola estocada, y ahogó mi grito en un beso, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas para hacer más profunda la penetración

- Oh si, Bella te extrañé tanto_- me dijo con voz entre cortada mientras su mirada obscurecida se perdía con la mía_

-Edward, te amo- _dicho esto, aceleró el ritmo de la penetración y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, agotada, me dejé caer en su hombro, y nos quedamos abrazados y el aun dentro de mi…_

De repente, llegó la lucidez, y me salí bruscamente de él y lo empujé, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer; me había traicionado a mi misma por haber caído en sus redes y traicioné mi corazón porque sabía que él no me amaba y que solo se había dejado llevar por el calor del baile en ese momento, me dijo que me había extrañado, si, pero… ¿De qué forma?, no iba a permitir que se burlara de mi… no de nuevo…

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede mi princesa?- _hice como si nada hubiera pasado, y le devolví una imagen fría de mi._

-Nada, me tengo que ir ensayamos mañana- _dije mientras me ponía mi blusa y buscaba la tanga…._

-Pero, dijiste…-lo interrumpí-

-No hay nada que decir Edward, lo que paso, paso…No te ofusques deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de encuentros, ya que eres un máster en estos temas…con tu permiso, ensayamos mañana, llega puntual.- _no quise voltear a ver el rostro de Edward en ningún momento o vacilaría, después haberle dicho todo lo que le dije_

-Como quieras, Bella- _dijo en un tono más hosco y serio en cuanto atravesé la puerta, ¿no se supone que debería estar feliz? Había conseguido lo que quería, aunque sería la última vez que me tomaría, alcancé a escuchar un ruido sordo._

Pasaron los días, y cada vez que miraba a Edward era única y exclusivamente para ensayar, todo había cambiado desde que lo dejé fríamente la última vez, intercambiábamos palabras solo para que Edward me corrigiera o viceversa, aun seguí sintiendo la excitación cuando me tocaba o rozaba mi entre pierna con la suya, pero me controlaba. Me imagino que el ponía mucho autocontrol ya que no era un baile cualquiera y lo manejó muy bien. Me pregunté muchas veces el porqué, él siendo hombre no trataba de intentar algo conmigo durante los ensayos, caí en la cuenta de que me estaba comportando paradójica; no quería tener ya nada más que ver con él porque al final seguía sufriendo y me quedaba con un gran vacío en el pecho y a la vez deseaba que él me tomara ahí mismo, pero esta vez, no iba a cometer el error de abalanzarme otra vez sobre él, a pesar de que cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, podía notar sus ojos obscurecidos con rastro de deseo…

Era una hermosa mañana dominguera, se habían suspendido los ensayos y por lo tanto la inevitable excitación y el deseo… aunque solo este día, por desgracia, el controlarme demasiado en esos días había dejado secuelas, todas las noches me había soñado teniendo sexo con Edward y casi siempre amanecía húmeda y enfebrecida, hasta el punto de que despertara ruborizada de tanto calor… Decidí darme una ducha de agua fría y me puse un mini short verde militar, una blusa de tirantes beige y unas sandalias plateadas de suela baja, tomé mis anti solares y me encamine al centro comercial para ir por la despensa…

-Hola Bella- _brinqué del susto_- perdón por asustarte, que bueno que te encuentro.

-Hola Ángela, que gusto verte ¿Tú también andas comprando la despensa eh?

-No en realidad solo pasé por un agua, pero como estoy haciendo tiempo para que Ben salga del entrenamiento así que decidí dar una vuelta, Edward los puso a entrenar duro hoy ya que mañana hay partido…

Solo pude contestar un 'ahhhh' cuando Ang menciono a Edward…

-Bella, me conoces bien y sabes que soy neutra con mis amistades ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto Ang, por eso me agradas, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Me voy a permitir decir esto por una vez en mi vida, así que quiero que pongas mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? Solo…-_dije alzando mis hombros_- suéltalo

-Bella, se que eres una chica inteligente, pero por desgracia tu terquedad no te deja ver más allá de tus narices – _me tensé al escuchar que Ángela me hablaba por primera vez sin rodeos_- Ben, me contó que los del equipo no podían verte con Edward, ya que te les hacías una chica bonita pero… anticuada, una mujer que no iba con la imagen del capitán, así que decidieron ponerle una droga en su agua después del entrenamiento y como sabían que Lauren babeaba por él, ella decidió prestarse para el juego, no sé como hicieron para que tu lo vieras…

-Dejaron una nota en mi casillero- intervine, aún paralizada tratando de digerir lo que ella me estaba diciendo en ese momento-

-... Sé por muy buena fuente, que Edward se lamenta por ese día, creo que tenía planeado darte una sorpresa, pero no de ese tipo, y todo le salió mal. No quise intervenir porque pensé que tarde o temprano se reconciliarían debido al gran amor que se tienen, porque aunque no lo quieras ver así Bella, se les nota por los poros. Cuando me enteré que serian la pareja representante de baile latino, imaginé que se reconciliarían, pero veo que es todo lo contrario, esta mañana vi a un Edward ojeroso y con la mirada triste y perdida. Aclaro que no abogo por nadie, pero piénsalo Bella... antes de que tomes una decisión que quizás sea equivocada…hasta pronto, me tengo que ir Bella, ya no tarda en salir Ben del entrenamiento, cuídate mucho ¿si?…

-Hasta luego Ang… gra..gracias- _le contesté mientras recuperaba el aliento y trataba de que mi corazón desbocado regresara a su sitio…_

El gran día había llegado, viajamos a New York con todos los gastos pagados para representar a la escuela. Danny estaba emocionado, nos estaba dando los vestuarios y nos dijo que esta última semana había respirado el éxito, que habíamos logrado bailar sin ninguna falla y eso a él lo tenía simplemente feliz. Yo me sentía segura, porque sabía que tenía una excelente pareja de baile y al amor de mi vida a mi lado. Sabía muy bien que este día lo recordaría toda mi vida…

Cuando me vi al espejo, palidecí, en mi vida me había puesto algo así, ni siquiera cuando baile salsa. Mi vestuario era una falda roja corta holgada que llegaba tres dedos debajo de mis glúteos, prácticamente solo tapaba la tanga negra que llevaba debajo de la misma, una blusa a juego tipo top con un escote en "V" pronunciado que se formaba por la prolongación de tela de la misma al hacer el amarre, y debajo de la blusa un sostén de encaje negro que sobre salía en el escote de la blusa, zapatillas rojas de tacón alto y mi cabello suelto. Por más que traté de ocultar el sostén debajo del escote, no lo logré, estaba luchando en vano y desistí. Me sacaron del trance cuando tocaron a mi puerta…-segunda llamada, segunda llamada-…

Cuando salí, vi a Edward esperándome detrás del telón, mi mandíbula cayó al suelo al verlo ahí parado con un pantalón negro y una cinta roja en su cintura nada más…al ver su pecho desnudo y su abdomen marcado por un adorable paquete de 8 músculos pequeños en cuadritos, que se me antojaron recorrer con mi lengua como si fuesen chocolates, se me aguó la boca y mi corazón aceleró de 60 a 180 latidos por segundo y trate de componerme esperando que no me hubiese pillado cuando volteó. Al verme se quedo paralizado, reí para mis adentros, yo también había causado ese efecto en él, definitivamente el vestuario que me había dado Danny, hizo reacción debajo de sus pantalones, y al verse sorprendido por mí metió sus manos a los bolsillos…Anunciaron

-A continuación la siguiente pareja, concursando para la Universidad de Phoenix, también representando el género Lambada, con música interpretada por el grupo Kaoma, tituladas "Lambamor" y "Llorando se fue" … Adelante por favor Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, ¡un aplauso por favor! …

-Vamos Edward, nos anunciaron ya- _dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

Llegamos al centro del escenario y Edward y yo alzamos las manos hacer la señal que estábamos listos para comenzar, mientras él y yo nos mirábamos sonrientes y directo a los ojos… comenzó 'la danza prohibida".

Edward y yo encajábamos como dos perfectas piezas de puzzle, el roce de su piel contra la mía era más intenso, había más contacto y eso me enloquecía, él entre abría los labios para exhalar su dulce hálito cuando nuestros rostros se juntaban era un efecto mágico…lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás sentí que me dio un beso rápido en mi abdomen, la excitación recorrió mi cuerpo y mi sexo palpitaba enviando sangre para recibirlo dentro de mí, me estaba humedeciendo. Percibí, como su masculinidad quería cobrar vida, me pego más a él y me dio tres vueltas rápidas en cruce, y logré sentir su pecho y su excitación contra mi espalda y cuando volvió a atraerme de frente susurré rápido en su oído:

-Trata de controlarte amor… yo no estoy mejor que tú-

-Me pones a mil Bella, como quieres que me controle, ese sostén de encaje me está volviendo loco...-solté una risita

-Solo hazlo, tenemos espectadores, piensa en otra cosa….

Y me lanzo en una vuelta en trompo…cuando volví a estar frente a él estaba a punto de terminar la primer canción y aun nos quedaban 4 minutos más de intenso placer, seguimos con los pasos básicos y después me lanzó para que hiciera varios giros y volver para terminar cerca de él y susurro a mi oído,

-Tenerte tan cerca rozando tu piel con la mía es una tortura, Bella, pero no sabes cuánto lo estoy disfrutando…

Me lanzó a una vuelta en cruce de nuevo, pero esta vez me jaló fuerte hacia él y sentí golpear duro su excitación contra mis glúteos y casi solté un jadeo, tomó mi mano izquierda estirándola mientras apretaba con su mano derecha fuertemente mi abdomen y danzamos hacia adelante y atrás, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir, sentía como movía su pelvis de lado a lado contra mis glúteos, definitivamente me volvería loca, me raptaría a este hombre y lo haría pagar con placer por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir… como nunca!. Me lanzó con un giro y volvió a atraerme de frente, continuamos con los pasos básicos de lambada y giros rápidos sobre nuestro eje mientras íbamos alentando el ritmo ya que estaba iniciando la otra canción… Fundimos nuestras miradas con deseo, y Edward no se contuvo me robo un beso rápido, con el efecto del batir de las alas de un colibrí, y yo le respondí lamiendo mis labios…

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de llorando se fue, pero esta vez solo pude devolverle una mirada de amor, y él me hizo un gesto de duda feliz y yo solo le sonreí, comenzó a lanzarme para que yo diera las vueltas me sentí lejos de su cuerpo pero sabía que pronto, estaríamos rozándonos otro vez….juntó nuestros cuerpos y comenzamos a dar las vueltas de ola, las vueltas de lambada… me excité de nuevo y sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo erizándome la piel, eché mi cabeza y tórax hacia atrás para casi completar el arco con mis pies en punta y retorné al frente para llegar a los pasos finales. Terminamos frente a frente, inhalando y exhalando, embriagándonos con nuestras respiraciones… se escucharon gritos y aplausos, la multitud estaba excitada de alegría al igual que nosotros dos y nos comenzamos a reír por el simple hecho que estábamos juntos y todo había salido sin fallo alguno…

Nos abrazamos y alcancé a escuchar entre los gritos eufóricos que llamaron a la pareja anterior que bailo al igual que nosotros, Lambada…y nos dieron las calificaciones.

-Felicidades a las dos parejas concursantes, pero solo una se lleva el primer lugar_- dijo uno de los jueces_- y los ganadores son:

-…Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan! –_y no se hicieron esperar los gritos eufóricos de nuestra escuela_- Representando a la Universidad de Phoenix, con un resultado de 10 puntos contra 9.5 de la Universidad de los Ángeles, un aplauso para ellos y para su profesor de baile Daniel Juárez, egresado de la Universidad de Baile Colombiano…-

-¡Danny!- _Dije gritándole entre la multitud que nos abrazaba_- Recibe tu los premios, Edward y yo tenemos algo pendiente- _y Danny asintió con cara de… este arroz ya se coció._

Jalé a Edward y brinque hacia él, abrazándolo y enrollando mis piernas en su cintura y le dije con voz sensual…

-Felicidades, excelente bailarín… pero tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, así que llévame a donde se te ocurra para concluir lo que empezamos en la pista de baile y lo besé intensamente…

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi bella princesa, y estoy encantado de cumplirlos-

Llegamos al hotel que estaba a 3 cuadras en taxi! Y comenzamos nuestro amor en el elevador, me beso intensamente y bajó hacia mi escote para seguir besando por encima de mis senos, retiró la blusa y el sostén en un movimiento limpio y rápido, sin preámbulos, me cargo y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, llegamos a su piso, caminó todo el pasillo besándome y masajeando mis glúteos mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo, deslizó la tarjeta de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros…

Me arquee de placer cuando pasó de mis labios a mis senos dejando una marca de saliva, lamiendo mi pezón erecto y masajeando el otro con su mano, me tumbó sobre la cama, y recorrió con su lengua mi abdomen, se deshizo de mi tanga rasgándola en un movimiento rápido y yo gemí de placer cuando su boca se posesiono de mi sexo ya humedecido, siguió moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera de mi, hasta que no aguanté mas y grité su nombre

-Edward!-

-¿Dime princesa?-_preguntó con una voz grave y sensual_

-No te detengas, no me sigas torturando de esa forma.- _dije con voz entrecortada, siguió su labor, y de golpe introdujo un dedo en mi vagina haciendo que se me escapara un grito y me arqueara por el placer._

-Más Edward, más rápido… sigue así...- _introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera, haciendo que explotara en un intenso y delicioso orgasmo…subió a la cama y se acerco a mí y me beso dándome a probar al mismo tiempo el sabor de mi excitación...se separó de mí _

-Esto apenas comienza princesa- _y lo observé con una sonrisa en mi rostro y con ojos de lujuria_

-¿Y quien dijo que ha terminado?- _dije tomando el control_

Me monté en él, y comencé a rozar su cuello con mi lengua y llegue al lóbulo de su oreja y comencé a succionar y lamer, sentí como se erizó su piel y a su miembro excitado, vibrando debajo de mi, recorrí de besos y lametones los músculos de su abdomen, los mismo que me habían hecho agua la boca y le quite la cinta roja que fungía como cinturón, la tome entre mis manos y cubrí sus ojos con ella…

-¿Bella?

-Silencio, estas sometido a mi- _le contesté con voz sensual y lo vi morderse el labio inferior, desabotoné y baje la cremallera de su pantalón, se lo quité y solté un grito ahogado al ver que no tenia bóxer, y el soltó una risita_

-¡Mmm! Niño malo, ¡no traes bóxer!- _tomé entre mis manos su miembro grande y palpitante, comencé a succionarlo, a lamerlo y a masajearlo con mi mano haciendo que él se arqueara y gimiera de placer_

-No voy a aguantar mucho más Bella- _dijo con voz entrecortada y dejé de succionar y masajear_- ¿Bella?

-Shhh! Tú solo trata de aguantar-

- Me monte en él y de una sola estocada deje que su miembro penetrara en mi vagina, gritamos de placer y me moví lentamente para alargar la sensación de calor que la fricción generaba…

-No puedo mas- _dijo con voz ronca, y aún cegado por la cinta roja me cargó y en un movimiento rápido me colocó debajo de él y comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos mientras yo ajustaba mis piernas en sus caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración..._

-Córrete para mi Edward- _dije entre jadeos y el terminó descargándose en mi y segundos después llegue al orgasmo…Se iba a separar de mi cuando lo abracé y susurré a su oído…_

-Aún no, Edward, te quiero sentir dentro de mi…- _Se quito la cinta que cubría sus ojos y me miró con ojos llenos de dudas y… ¿miedo?_

-¿Bella?

-Dime…

-No quiero arruinar el momento, pero… en base a la experiencia anterior en el salón de música...¿Es esto es una reconciliación?, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir de nuevo, desde ese día me has dejado en claro que me amas, te entregaste a mí y con esto te digo que no tengo planes de jugar contigo, ni de tomarte cada vez que se me presente la ocasión y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo… porque yo lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí es amarte con locura y ese amor sigue indemne…

Me tensé en cuanto me dijo todo esto, no imaginé que Edward se hubiera sentido herido en cuanto lo dejé en el salón de música y eso me enterneció. Recordé lo que me había dicho Ángela con respecto a su mirada triste y tomé su rostro entre mis manos…

-Edward, perdóname si herí tus sentimientos, en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, estaba cegada por el miedo y el dolor. Con esto dejo en claro que es más que una reconciliación, es el inicio de una nueva vida a tu lado…te amé desde el primer momento, te seguí amando después de lo de Lauren y te sigo amando ahora…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Digamos que descubrí que lo que me dijiste de que te pusieron una trampa era cierto y… Aunque no lo hubiera descubierto, aun así hubiera bajado la guardia, en primera porque me di cuenta que el amor que profeso por ti nunca murió…

-Y la segunda?

-Porque…-_me sonrojé_-

-Me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas, pero…-_alzó las cejas en forma de pregunta_

-Porque bailar de esta forma contigo se volvió tan excitante, que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a mantenerme controlada y terminar sucumbiendo a tus encantos, y mira aquí estoy, rendida ante ti y disfrutando de este amor…

-Cariño, no solo tú sucumbiste a mis encantos, de no haber sido porque Danny estaba presente el día que bailaste para mí, te hubiese hecho mía desde aquel entonces…

-Y yo hubiese cedido gustosa...- _dije tocando su nariz con la punta de mi dedo índice _-Aunque ahora me siento culpable, hice perder una apuesta…Emmett contra Jasper…aunque prácticamente esa apuesta la perdieron desde hace dos semanas atrás, solo que no dije nada- _comenzó a reír_

-¡Emmett y sus famosas apuestas! No tienes porque… Yo le triplico a Jasper lo que pierda, porque ni todo el dinero del mundo pagaría la felicidad que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos…- _mi corazón latió desbocado y él me besó_

-Edward… -_dije cuando empezó a besar mi cuello_ -¿Cual era la sorpresa que me tenías preparada? El día que te descubrí con... ella

-¿Me permites mi princesa hermosa?-Asentí

Salió de mí y se levantó de la cama, dejando un vacio extraño, busco algo en la maleta… volvió, se sentó nuevamente y me colocó en su regazo y jaló la manta para cubrirnos.

-Se que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero no puedo dejar sin contestar tu pregunta- _dijo abrazándome con fuerza y dándome un casto beso en el cuello,_ _tomó mi mano y deslizó un anillo en mi dedo corazón, mientras yo literalmente temblé de nerviosismo quedando anonadada por el hecho_

-Isabella Marie Swan-_dijo susurrándome al oído_- quiero ser parte de tu nueva vida ahora y siempre, ¿Tú quieres ser parte de la mía? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Y… ¿Me perdonas por haber presionado a Danny y haber sobornado al jurado para que calificaran individualmente? cosa que nunca hacen… ¿Por poner de mi lado la suerte, porque estaba seguro que Tania no lo haría bien ya que había ensayado muy poco? ¿Para qué me eligieran como tu pareja de baile y hacer que bailáramos… Lambada?- _me quedé helada de la sorpresa pero comencé a reír, eso era jugar sucio…_

-Edward Cullen –_dije viéndolo a los ojos_- quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero casarme contigo, ser tu mujer y darte hijos. Te perdono por presionar a Danny, sobornar al jurado, poner de tu parte la suerte y por hacer que fuéramos pareja de baile, aún cuando no quise serlo en ese entonces, porque si no hubieses hecho eso no estaría aquí en Nueva York contigo, disfrutando del momento y de ti, pero no te perdono el hacerme bailar lo prohibido, hasta que cumplas con la cuota de placer, tu deuda asciende a dos semanas… -_comencé a reír de nuevo_-Así que comienza a pagar, niño malo…

-Te pago los días, meses o años que quieras, mi bella princesa, porque nada me hace más feliz que eso y porque nada me paga la tortura que viví estando tan lejos de ti…-

Dicho esto, me besó intensamente y nos volvimos a entregar, de forma amorosa y apasionada, gimiendo de placer y al llegar al éxtasis y tocar el cielo con las manos, nos quedamos abrazados y profundamente dormidos…

…¿Bailamos Lambada?- _Dije susurrando a su oído_…

-Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa – _contestó el hombre de cabello cobrizo del que estaba locamente enamorada_

_Le dio play a la música y comenzamos la danza prohibida…_

_Fin._

* * *

**_Este minific se lo dedico a Gisela (Dark warrior 1000) mi inspiradora y motivadora personal, y a otra de mis autoras favoritas Iraide Aguirre (Impassegirl89) (aunque ella aun no sabe que ya escribo fics) y a Aspasie (que por cierto no te he preguntado tu nombre ya nos comunicamos por face y todo pero jaja que risa!) y pondria la gran lista de todas las que les dedico mi fic.. pero son las mismas que estan en "Agradecimientos" :P_**

**_Gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron y comentaron "DANZA PROHIBIDA", no tengo como agradecerles el apoyo brindado y todos sus reviews, SON GENIALES!...no queria terminar este fic, como dije antes los personajes se siguen rebelando contra mi y me pone triste! muy triste ya que es el ultimo capi..._**

**_de regalo les dejo en link de la pelicula lambada que menciona Danny en el segundo capitulo, "Lambada, The Forbidden Dance", yo apenas la volvi a ver ayer 24 de sep. ya que tenia mucho que no la veia, asi que quise recordar, y les digo que Nissa y Jason los protagonistas de la peli no le llegan a los talones a Edward y Bella en el baile prohibido ciao! las quiero!_**

**.info/pelicula/3708/Lambada,-el-baile-prohibido-1990/**

**_P.D.: Salesia, contesé tu review en Agradecimientos besos_**


End file.
